K-DST
K-DST, surnommée The Dust, est une station de radio diffusant du rock classique dans Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Elle est animée par Tommy « The Nightmare » Smith (à qui le chanteur Axl Rose a prêté sa voix) qui à lʼantenne critique ouvertement lʼanimatrice de Radio X (un clin dʼœil à Rose qui a chanté et aidé à écrire le morceau « Welcome to the Jungle » qui passe sur Radio X). Les phrases dʼaccroche de la station comprennent des phrases humoristiques comme : « Quand tous vos amis des années soixante-dix sont allés en cure de désintoxication, nous vous conseillons vivement de rester sur The Dust ». Cet humour cynique et taquin se retrouve dans plusieurs remarques de lʼanimateur, Tommy « The Nightmare » Smith, comme : « Vous pouvez vous lamenter sur votre dernier avortement ou bien continuer à boire. » Ou encore : « Pour ceux dʼentre vous qui viennent de reprendre leurs esprits à côté dʼune fille moche dans un drôle de lit avec des canettes de bière et des sous-vêtements à même le sol : barrez-vous de là et courez à lʼhôpital ! » Ou même : « Ce nʼest pas tous les jours quʼon entend ce morceau. — Ah attendez, en fait si ! Je lʼadore ! », cette dernière étant une référence aux chansons qui passent en boucle sur les radios du jeu, parce que leurs listes de lecture et leurs émissions ne sont pas renouvellées quotidiennement comme le sont celles des radios réelles. Liste de lecture *Foghat, « Slow Ride » (1975). *Creedence Clearwater Revival, « Green River » (1969). *Heart, « Barracuda » (1977). *Kiss, « Strutter » (1974). *Toto, « Hold the Line » (1978). *Rod Stewart, « Young Turks » (1981). *Tom Petty, « Runnin' Down a Dream » (1989). *Joe Cocker, « Woman to Woman » (1972). *Humble Pie, « Get Down to It » (1973). *Grand Funk Railroad, « Some Kind of Wonderful » (1974). *Lynyrd Skynyrd, « Free Bird » (1974). *America, « A Horse with No Name » (1972). *The Who, « Eminence Front » (1982). *Boston, « Smokin' » (1976). *David Bowie, « Somebody Up There Likes Me » (1974). *Eddie Money, « Two Tickets to Paradise » (1978). *Billy Idol, « White Wedding » (1982). Commentaires Pour introduire ou conclure les morceaux, lʼanimateur Tommy « The Nightmare » Smith donne son opinion, partage une expérience personnelle avec ses auditeurs ou énonce une sentence générale sur un sujet tel que la mort, lʼamour ou les années soixante-dix. *''You know, if we all took the bus, maybe you could see the sky in this town. Pollution is a metaphore for evolution. We made it, people! Now let's rock.'' (« Vous savez, si nous prenions tous le bus, peut-être quʼon pourrait voir le ciel depuis cette ville. La pollution est une métaphore de lʼévolution. Nous en sommes la cause, les gens ! Maintenant place au rock. ») *''If my ex-wife is listening, I just wanna say: I ‟was” unfaithful, all the time, including with your sister.'' (« Si mon ex-femme mʼentend, je veux seulement te dire que jʼétais bel et bien infidèle, tout du long, y compris avec ta sœur. ») *''You know me: I've lived rock 'n' roll and I've also loved rock 'n' roll. I made a choice a long time ago, I only have one true love and it wasn't you Sandy.'' (« Vous me connaissez, jʼai vécu le rock 'n' roll et jʼai aussi aimé le rock 'n' roll. Jʼai pris une décision il y a longtemps, je nʼai quʼun véritable amour et ce nʼétait pas toi, Sandy. ») *Avant « Woman to Woman » de Joe Cocker : I think you're gonna love this record, or you would if you're man enough. (« Je crois que vous allez adorer ce morceau, ou vous lʼadoreriez si vous étiez assez viril. ») *''If there's one thing England can do well, it's sing. It must be all the rain. Here's Rod Stewart with ‟Young Turks”.'' (« Si lʼAngleterre peut réussir à faire quelque chose, cʼest chanter. Ça doit être toute cette pluie. Voici Rod Stewart avec « Young Turks ». ») *''Another wonderful day of San Andreas pollution for all you people to enjoy. On with the classic rock 'n' roll!'' (« Vous pouvez profiter dʼune nouvelle journée magnifique dans la pollution de San Andreas. Le classic rock continue ! ») *''You know what Tommy ‟Nightmare” Smith will have on his gravestone when he dies? ‟I got run over by the Grand Funk Railroad”.'' (« Vous savez ce que Tommy « Nightmare » Smith aura sur sa pierre tombale après sa mort ? « Je me suis fait écraser par le Grand Funk Railroad ». ») *''Who says rock is dead? No one in this morgue, that's for sure!'' (« Qui a dit que le rock était mort ? Personne dans cette morgue, ça, cʼest sûr ! ») *''Kiss. I'm Tommy, it's The Dust.'' (« La bise. Je suis Tommy, cʼest The Dust. ») *''You're on The Dust. Try not to shit your pants.'' (« Vous êtes sur The Dust. Essayez de ne pas chier dans votre froc. ») *''I just washed my sports car! Only joking, it got repossessed, and I left seafood in the trunk.'' (« Je viens de laver ma voiture de sport ! Non je plaisante, elle vient dʼêtre saisie, et jʼai laissé des fruits de mer dans le coffre. ») *Après « Eminence Front » des Who : It's not often you heard a Who track with Townshend on the vocals, but when he stepped up, you knew he was gonna blow you away. The greatest band to come out of West London, no questions asked, no quarter given. Turn it up, people. (« On nʼa pas souvent entendu un morceau des Who avec Townshend au chant, mais quand il sʼest fait entendre, vous avez compris quʼil allait vous épater. Meilleur groupe sorti de West London ; pas de questions, pas de quartier. Montez le son, les gens ! ») *''Keep it on The Dust.'' (« Restez sur The Dust. ») *''I've said it before: all you need to get through this life is a little patience — and a speedball.'' (« Je lʼai déjà dit : tout ce quʼil faut pour se tirer de cette vie, cʼest un peu de patience — et un speedball. ») *Avant « Slow Ride » de Foghat : This is Tommy ‟Nightmare” Smith on the home of rock 'n' roll, the home of the only music that matters, the home of the ‟Slow Ride”. Take it away, fellows! ''(« Vous écoutez Tommy « Nightmare » Smith au pays du rock 'n' roll, le pays de la seule musique qui vaille la peine, le pays du « Slow Ride ». Prenez-le avec vous, les amis ! ») *Après « Slow Ride » de Foghat : ''God I love these guys. They like me too I'll have you know! Big Crystal Ship fans. (« Ah, jʼadore ces gars. Ils mʼaiment bien aussi, je vous ferai dire ! Grands admirateurs de Crystal Ship. ») *''The rock doesn't stop until we lose our licence, which could be soon.'' (« Le rock ne sʼarrêtera que lorsque nous aurons perdu notre licence, ce qui pourrait arriver bientôt. ») *''If you're planning on heading out to the beach this weekend, don't bother: it's really not that interesting. Sand, sun, a lot of nonsense about suntans… Go out to a night club, drink until you puke and act like a goddamn American! You're on the home of driving rock radio.'' (« Si vous prévoyez dʼaller faire un tour à la plage ce week-end, pas la peine : cʼest vraiment pas si intéressant. Du sable, du soleil, beaucoup de bêtises à propos des coups de soleil… Sortez en boîte de nuit, buvez jusquʼà vomir et comportez-vous en Américain, bon sang ! Vous êtes au pays de la radio rock à écouter en conduisant. ») *''I tell you what: I'm a patriot, which is why I did this radio gig anyway. I don't need the money, I do it to try and save you ignorant bastards from yourselves!'' (« Je vais vous dire : je suis un patriote, voilà pourquoi jʼai accepté ce job à la radio sans condition. Jʼai pas besoin dʼargent, je le fais pour tenter de vous sauver de vous-mêmes, bande de bâtards incultes ! ») *Avant « Smokin' » de Boston : Boston. A town, a legend. The song to play while you're taking gram. (« Boston. Une ville, une légende. La chanson à jouer quand on promène mamie. ») *Après « Smokin' » de Boston : We play more Boston than any other station. Actually we're the only station to play Boston! That's because this new rap crap is killing music! (« Nous passons plus de Boston que nʼimporte quelle autre radio. En fait, nous sommes la seule radio à passer du Boston ! Cʼest parce que ce nouveau rap de merde est en train de tuer la musique ! ») *Avant « Freebird » de Skynyrd : Every band will hear a request for this song. It's Skynyrd, ‟Freebird”. (« Tous les groupes reçoivent au moins une demande pour ce morceau. Cʼest « Freebird » de Skynyrd. ») *''It's not everyday you hear that record. — Oh wait! Yes it is! I love it! Rock with Tommy on The Dust.'' (« Ce nʼest pas tous les jours quʼon entend ce morceau. — Ah attendez, en fait si ! Je lʼadore ! Du rock avec Tommy sur The Dust. ») *''K-DST, the home of driving rock radio with me Tommy ‟Nightmare” Smith. Hope you're having a nice life!'' (« K-DST, le pays de la radio rock à écouter en conduisant avec moi, Tommy « Nightmare » Smith. Jʼespère que pour vous, la vie est belle ! ») *''‟Nightmare” is about to go off. More music coming at you.'' (« Le « Nightmare » va commencer. Plus de musique arrive pour vous. ») *Après « Woman to Woman » de Joe Cocker : You can make fun of the way we dressed when we made this music but the important part is that we don't remember! And that's what made us famous! I'm the patron saint of treason, that's the reason. (« Vous pouvez vous moquer de notre tenue vestimentaire à lʼépoque où nous avons produit cette musique, mais lʼimportant cʼest que nous ne nous en souvenions pas ! Et cʼest ce qui nous a rendus célèbres ! Je suis le saint patron de la trahison, voilà la raison. ») *''Music is like a drug, but listen to the same thing for a couple of days and you're on The Dust.'' (« La musique est comme une drogue, mais écoutez la même chose pendant deux jours et vous serez sur The Dust. ») *''Love that record! Have ‟made” love on that record! Both alone and with others.'' (« Jʼaime ce morceau ! Jʼai « fait » lʼamour sur ce morceau ! Tout seul mais aussi avec dʼautres. ») *''When I die, I want ‟Exhume at your own risk” put on my gravestone, you know what I mean? And if not, you're probably an asshole.'' (« Après ma mort, je veux que soit écrit sur ma tombe : « Exhumez à vos risques et périls », vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Si vous ne voyez pas, vous êtes sûrement un connard. ») Anecdotes *Tous les avions du jeu ont pour radio par défaut K-DST, sauf lʼAndromada (qui a Radio X par défaut) et le Skimmer (avec CSR 103.9). *La radio possède un standard téléphonique et tous les gens qui appellent disent du mal de lʼanimateur. Vidéo thumb|center|335 px de:K-DST es:K-DST fi:K-DST pl:K-DST Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Stations de radio Catégorie:Stations de radio dans GTA San Andreas Catégorie:Stations de rock Catégorie:Entreprises Catégorie:Entreprises dans GTA San Andreas